gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Division High School
Blue Division High School (Japanese: 青師団高校, Burūdibijon Kōkō; Spanish: Escuela Secundaria División Azul) is a Spanish themed minor school in Girls und Panzer. Overview 'Behavior & Policy' Blue Division students are renowned for two traits. The first is their skill in culinary, which is why they have a good friendship with Anzio Girls High School and Waffle Academy. Due to their shared love for food and culinary arts, international attention is often attained when the three schools reunite at festivals. The second trait is their incredible zeal and enthusiasm - the same enthusiasm that permits them to launch their unofficial team. Their drive and selflessness earned the band of volunteer tankers much recognition from other schools. Blue Division students are open, cheerful, and curious. They are known to be regularly late for promised dates, as they like to move a their own pace. It seems that their favorite interest outside of cooking is talking and fashion. In addition, they also love the arts, such as music, artistry and theatre. Even if they are very open they have their occasional quarrels. Due to their passionate personalities, with clearly defined likes and dislikes, it is not uncommon to see fights suddenly erupt over seemingly insignificant details. Once the dust settles, however, they seem to return to being friends almost instantly, either because they know not to worry about the past or because they simply do not hold grudges. Blue Division High School, not caring that they are not a part of an officially recognised Sensha-dō team or the fact that the school is regularly low on funds, holds warm relations with a number of other schools. This includes the aforementioned festive schools, as well as Kuromorimine Girls Academy with whom they hold regular practice matches. 'Materiel' Originally Blue Division had only light tanks such as Panzer I, Panzer II and Carro Veloce CV.35, complimented by comparatively heavier light tanks such as BT-5 and T-26. These formed the backbone of their team for much of their history. They also have a single model of the rare and unusual Verdeja I tank, a design that is native to Spain. With such tanks it was said that the only thing that could ever carry them to victory was their spirit. They tried (much like Nationalists during the Spanish Civil War) to improve the firepower of their tanks, such as installing a Breda 20mm autocannon on a Panzer I, or placing a short 75mm howitzer on a Verdeja hull. These projects were halted with the acquisition of the newer Panzer IV Ausf.H, various Panzer III models and several StuG III. 'Tactics' Whether using only light tanks or bringing forward medium armor, their tactics remain the same. The priority rests upon speed and attempted breakthroughs. They appear to be very flexible with their planning, usually having multiple backup plans in the event that the push fails. These plans, however, are not very practical and are rather unusual - such as using a StuG in a frontal charge. While they excel in rapid movements and short engagements, Blue Division suffers in longer, drawn out battles of attrition. 'Schoolship' The appearance and name of Blue Division High School's schoolship currently remains unknown. 'Uniform' Schoolgirl Their schoolgirl uniform consists into a deep cleavaged blue collared shirt with school insignia on the left sleeve, with two straps connected to a black belt, a turquoise skirt, black high socks and black high boots. Sensha-dō As they haven't an official Sensha-dō club they haven't Sensha-dō uniforms and fight in their schoolgirl uniforms. Background Formal relations between Japan and Spain are known to have existed since the days of the Christian Missionary Francis Xavier. These relations ultimately resulted in cultural exchange centers being built in the cities of Hirado in Nagasaki Prefecture, Onjuku in Chiba Prefecture, and Ishinomaki in Myagi Prefecture. Years later when the news that a new schoolship was being built, many Prefectures put their names forwards in the hope that they would host the new school. In the end, Mie Prefecture and Miyagi prefecture were the last contenders but due to the lack of any conclusive agreement, it was decided that the port of Shimotsu in Wakayama Prefecture would host the school, with the compromise that the school ship would accept support from and make annual visits to Shima Peninsula in Mie Prefecture and the city of Ishinomaki in Miyagi Prefecture. Blue Division High School was hence born. 'Against Jatkosota' Blue Division participated in the 63rd National High School Sensha-Dō Tournament and faced Jatkosota High School as their first opponent. Their force was composed of T-26, BT-5, Panzer II, III & IV, StuG III and the Verdeja I. Despite being on unfamiliar grounds Blue Division tried to breakthrough Jatkosota's positions by taking a narrow corridor but the muddy terrain heavily slow them down. Their vanguard was destroy by their opponent's T-34, Panzer IV and Sturmi while their rearguard was destroy by BT tanks that had perform a pincer movement. Blue Division's remaining tanks trapped in the corridor fought in desperation but were ultimately destroyed. They were eliminated in the first round. Members Blue Division High School has four students of note. 'El' She is the overall commander of Blue Division, she is also the commander and gunner of a Panzer II Ausf.F. 'Viridiana' She is the driver of El's Panzer II Ausf.F. 'Tristana' She is the loader and radio operator of El's Panzer II Ausf.F. 'Andalusia' She is the commander of a Panzer II Ausf.F. Vehicles operated Tanks *BT-5 *Carro Veloce CV.35 *T-26 *Pz.Kpfw I *Pz.Kpfw II Ausf.E *Pz.Kpfw II Ausf.F *Pz.Kpfw III Ausf.J (and some other models) *PzKpfw IV Ausf.H *Sturmgeschutz III Ausf.G *Verdeja II Trivia *Their logo consists of a blue circle, containing a red shield with a large horizontal black stripe in the middle with "Azul" written in Gothic script. **The name is a reference to the real life División Azul, a group of Spanish volunteers lent by General Francisco Franco, who fought in conjunction with the German Army on Eastern front from 1941 to 1943. **The shield is a reference to the insigna (representing the Spanish flag colors) the historical division wore on their sleeve, with black replacing the yellow. **The red and black colors on the shield of Blue Division High School's logo is a reference to the colors of the flag of the Spanish Falange. **The word "Azul" means blue in Spanish. **The color of the logo's circle (Blue) is a reference to the color of Division Azul's soldiers' uniform shirt (taken from the Falangists) while they were on leave in Spain, as on the front they wore the Wehrmacht uniform with the insignia on the sleeve. *Their love to modify their tanks is a reference of Nationalists' attempts to up-gun their tanks during Spanish Civil War. **They created the Panzer I "Negrillo" or Carro Breda (the combination of a Panzer I and a Breda 20mm gun). **Some unsuccessful prototypes like 37mm, 45mm and twin 37mm guns mounted on Panzer I were done. **The Verdeja program, launched by the Colonel Félix Verdeja, was an attempt to counter the Republican's better armed and armored tanks by combining the T-26's gun between two MG13 into a Panzer I turret with a low-profile hull. *The fact that Blue Division is the only known school to not have an official Sensha-dō Club is a reference to Spain's unofficial participation in WW2 through volunteers. *The fact that Blue Division is very close to Kuromorimine and Anzio is a reference to Spain being close to Germany and Italy as they brought help to Spain during the Spanish Civil War. *Their uniform is inspired by Spanish Legionnaires. *All members of Blue Division are named after Luis Buñuel films. *''Andalusia'', the character, is also named after an autonomous community (region) in southern Spain. Gallery BlueDivisionGirls.png|Blue Division Schoolgirls (just below Ooarai) AWorriedEl.jpg|El in Her Commander's Position Aoshidan in manga.jpg|Aoshidan in MLLSD Category:Schools Category:Sensha-dō Teams Category:Blue Division Girls' High School